The present technology relates to compositions comprising encapsulates, wherein the encapsulates include salicylic acid derivatives such as polysalicylic acid, resveratrol salicylate, NDGA salicylates and other derivatives thereof, as well as cosmetic, topical and pharmaceutical compositions comprising the same.
Encapsulation of active ingredients is useful as a method of preserving the integrity of the ingredients within a multi-ingredient composition after formulation but prior to use. Encapsulation technology includes, for example, liposomes and other structures, which are artificially prepared as vehicles for administration of active ingredients such as nutrients, cosmetics and pharmaceuticals.
Salicylic acid is an active ingredient often used in cosmetic and personal care products. While salicylic acid itself has been the subject of liposomal dispersions, the inclusion of salicylic acid derivatives, such as polysalicylic acid and its derivatives, has so far not been successful. Polysalicylic acid in particular presents challenges in encapsulation.
Thus, a need exists for improved methods of encapsulating such compounds, as well as compositions comprising such compounds.